


Discipline

by VioletOrchid



Series: Three nights with Suayeon [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Discipline, Dominance, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Humiliation, Latex, Lesbian Sex, Masochism, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partner Swapping, Piss, Puppy Play (somewhat), Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, soft choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletOrchid/pseuds/VioletOrchid
Summary: Bora is naughty and receives some discipline.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: Three nights with Suayeon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026162
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not for everyone. Especially if BDSM is not your thing, please look at the tags and if any of them make you feel uncomfortable then please skip this one. :) If you do read, then keep in mind that Bora and Siyeon have a safeword and all their activities and kinks are mutually agreed on, unless otherwise specified.
> 
> This chapter was originally supposed to be something completely different, but I just wasn’t able to write it and didn’t want to leave the series unfinished so I wrote this instead. Please don’t kill me, I'm just a baby writer! More notes about this at the end because spoilers. :)

Siyeon had been looking forward to this night all week. She worked hard and played hard, and the harder she worked, the harder she wanted to play. Sometimes she still couldn’t believe how lucky she was to find a wife that was exactly the same. Bora was truly her other half. They were like two sides of the same coin. Everything Siyeon gave, Bora wanted to receive. The passion they felt for each other had only grown stronger over the years. It was like a thirst that could never be quenched.

Bora was the first person Siyeon was ever able to reveal all of her darkest desires to. Ever since they started dating, she felt like she could trust her. Like she could expose the most primal, vulnerable sides of herself without being judged. It was all new to Bora at the time, but she was willing to learn with Siyeon and discover new sides to herself that caused her to feel things she had never felt before. She really was like a dream come true to Siyeon. They worked in perfect harmony to give and take. To everyone else, they were just Siyeon and Bora, a happily married, successful couple. But on the nights they wanted to carry out their deepest desires they were master and kitten, dominant and submissive. It was a power dynamic that just worked, that satisfied them both. But it was nights like this that reignited the flames between them stronger than anything else.

By this time, they were no strangers to BDSM clubs. They didn't go too often though, just whenever Siyeon felt like she was in the mood to see her wife fucked by another woman, only to take her as soon as they got home to remind her who she really belonged to, strengthening their bond further.

There were only a few strict rules to follow, and they always made sure to communicate them to whoever they were playing with that night. No kissing on the mouth, no leaving marks, no choking and no anal play. The first three were reserved exclusively for Siyeon, and neither of them had interest in the last one. Other than that, all common BDSM activities were fine. Most of the time, Siyeon didn't actively participate in the activities. Watching her wife with another woman was enough to get her off. It didn't matter if it was a dom, sub or switch. Two subs together was actually a lot of fun for Siyeon, as she had total control over what happened in the room. Not to mention two butts to spank was more fun than one.

This time was a bit different. They'd spent a few hours at the club, they had a few drinks, talked to a few people and observed some of the action, but they hadn't met anyone they wanted to play with. Sometimes it went like this and that was okay. It was important to Siyeon that her little kitten was also attracted to whoever they chose.

Eventually they gave up for the night and started fully focusing on each other. They were attracting some attention, as usual. They were a good-looking pair, after all. Tonight Bora was looking particularly striking: she had her long, brown hair styled in loose curls and she'd put extra effort in doing her makeup. Her stiletto heels almost disguised her short height. She was wearing a new, bright red skin-tight mini dress made of latex that left almost nothing to the imagination, with a matching red collar. Underneath she had crotchless panties and an open bra made of the same red material, but only her master really knew this for now. Said master was wearing black dress pants and a white button-up shirt, unbuttoned enough to show off her black bra and harness, which was, of course, purely decorational. She had just re-dyed her blue, shoulder length hair that was styled in a half bun.

They were in the corner of a dimly lit room where play was allowed and Bora was now firmly trapped between Siyeon and the wall, her master's mouth hungrily claiming hers. Little by little, things were heating up. It had been longer than usual since their last visit, so the muffled sounds of action they were hearing here and there in the room, and the eyes they knew were on them were turning them on even more than they usually would. Normally they went to a private room to play, but right now things were getting to a point where Siyeon considered taking her kitten right there in front of everyone. She had easy access too, all she had to do was slip her hand- Her thoughts and hand that was trailing up Bora's thigh were interrupted by a loud, filthy moan originating from the black leather couch they were standing next to.

They both turned to look, and while they'd been making out, the couch had been occupied by an equally attractive couple. Although the couple was sitting, they could tell they were both tall, probably slightly taller than Siyeon. The redhead was clearly the dom. She was insanely beautiful, with a body just slightly more glamorous and full compared to her thin sub. She was dressed in a short, expensive looking black leather dress and thigh-high boots. Her shiny, straight, deep red hair was pulled to a sleek, high ponytail and lavish diamond jewellery adorned her neck and ears. She was sitting on the couch with her hand inside the unbuttoned shorts of the woman straddling her. It was obvious that they were into petplay, as the cute brunette sub had a pet collar, a dog ear headband and a furry tail. But most importantly, they both had their eyes intently trained on the couple that had just paused their makeout session. The redhead kept pleasuring her sub, who hadn't stopped moaning. They'd probably been watching them for a while.

Well, well, well. Finally something interesting. Siyeon knew without asking that Bora was just as attracted to these women as she was. They'd been together for long enough to tell from just a glance whether someone was their type or not, and these women were without a doubt more attractive than anyone they'd ever been with. She wasted no time to move towards the couch, dragging Bora by the hand. Not that Bora needed to be dragged. They sat down next to the couple, Bora straddling her master, mirroring the pair next to them. The couch was not wide so they were very close together, but far enough that their shoulders weren't touching. The sub's moans and pants now even more clearly audible.

It was obvious to each of them that they were all instantly attracted to each other. There were no words or questions needed to confirm this. Normally they'd spend some time chatting and having a few drinks with whoever they were considering playing with that night, discussing kinks, limits and what they want out of the evening, making sure they really want to go through with it with that person before moving to a private room. This time, things were different. At this point, both couples were already on the brink of fucking, one having already started.

At the back of her mind, Siyeon knew this might be a bad idea. They never did couples. Things tended to get messier the more people were involved. It was harder to keep things under control. Lines were too easy to cross. But she was too horny and tipsy at this point to care, not to mention too intrigued by the couple that seemed to be just as intrigued by her and Bora. It had been a rough week at work for both of them, and they came here for some much needed release. They weren't going to give up on the chance that seemed to be perfectly laid out in front of them.

"Hi." Siyeon said while looking them up and down. She wanted to at least try starting a conversation before suggesting anything. What she didn't expect was the redhead to reciprocate her greeting with a sultry voice while removing her hand from her sub's shorts. She held up her two soaking wet fingers and held them between her and Siyeon, looking her dead in the eyes with a smirk, almost like a challenge. Well shit, Siyeon thought. She couldn't resist and leaned in to slowly suck the digits in her mouth, letting her tongue massage the skin, tasting and licking away every drop of stickiness. Bora watched in slight surprise. Her wife wasn't a switch. She was always the dominant one, and almost always on the receiving end of activities like finger sucking. This made it clear to Bora that Siyeon was serious. That they wouldn't be continuing their night with just the two of them. She was starting to get excited.

The redhead inhaled deeply and slowly released her breath as Siyeon finished cleaning her fingers. "My name is Minji, this is my puppy Yoohyeon." Yoohyeon really looked like a puppy. Even though Siyeon called Bora her kitten, they weren't into petplay. But that didn't mean they were turned off by it either.

"I'm Siyeon and this is my kitten Bora. Nice to meet you." Siyeon replied with a smirk, petting Bora's hair. Their subs hadn't said anything and were just quietly observing the situation, Yoohyeon having already mostly calmed down from her previous state.

Minji leaned a bit closer. "How about we head somewhere a little more private? We'd like to do things that might be better off hidden from all these curious eyes."

She was right. They were already attracting enough attention. It wouldn't be the best idea for the four of them to start fucking right there on the couch for everyone to see.

"Wouldn't mind if we do."

Minji zipped and buttoned up her sub's shorts and they all got up, heading to the bar. They heard at least a few disappointed grunts from the people left in the playroom. It made Siyeon feel lucky she's going to be a part of whatever is about to happen. She was mentally crossing every finger and toe as Minji went up to the bar, praying there'd be a free room left for them.

Minji soon came back sporting a charming smile and - holding a keyring in her hand. Fuck yes. She led them to the designated room and as soon as the door closed, Minji took the lead, turning to Yoohyeon who was already on all fours like a puppy.

"Pup, Siyeon here will take good care of you, daddy wants to play with her kitten for a bit."

She calls herself daddy? Interesting. Siyeon noticed that Minji had already grabbed Bora and was sitting on a chair with her legs spread wide, pulling Bora on her lap. Strangely, Siyeon didn't mind another dom taking full control of the situation.

She turned to look at Yoohyeon, who was looking up at her with literal puppy eyes.

"So you're a puppy, huh?"

Yoohyeon nodded and wagged her tail.

"Will you be a good puppy for me?"

Yoohyeon nodded enthusiastically. Siyeon brought her hand to pet Yoohyeon's head and the puppy thanked her by licking her hand. Not sensually, but like a dog. This was making Siyeon more convinced that she wasn't into petplay, but it never hurt to explore new things, and she was more than happy to please the cute woman. While Siyeon was thinking Yoohyeon suddenly barked impatiently, startling the blue haired woman.

Minji spoke up to gently remind her sub "Puppy, what did I tell you about barking at other people?"

Yoohyeon brought her head down "I'm sorry, daddy. I got too excited. Siyeon, I was a bad puppy. Will you punish me?" Yoohyeon shifted and it was clear she was waiting for a spanking.

Now _this_ was starting to feel more familiar to Siyeon. Even though she was about to spank Yoohyeon just like she spanks Bora, she could sense that the other couple had a slightly different power dynamic compared to themselves. Yoohyeon was submitting, but she was also in control. She was calling the shots on how she wanted to be dominated.

Siyeon took a few steps to examine the supplies in the room. She spent a moment choosing between a whip and a paddle and settled for the latter. A paddle was the safer option with a new person, as it made it easier to control the amount of impact to keep it at just the right level. She turned back to Yoohyeon. Her micro shorts left her buttcheeks on full display as she was bent over. Her fluffy, brown tail was hanging from the top of her shorts. Yoohyeon had surely heard her walk back to her. She didn't need any more warning. The first tap came from Siyeon's palm. Then she slapped her upper thigh with the paddle somewhat tentatively, trying to get a feel for her pain tolerance. The puppy only let out a small whimper. Good. She spanked her slightly harder. And harder. And harder. Until she knew from Yoohyeon's sounds she'd reached just the right level.

A part of her was still amazed that people like Bora and Yoohyeon liked receiving pain just as much as she liked inflicting it. She used to feel ashamed of her desires before Bora came along, but discovering the heightened mental and physical sensations it brought them was liberating. She didn’t feel ashamed anymore. She knew she was in control of not just her submissive, but also herself. The pleasures of fulfilling her sadistic desires in a consensual setting were unlike anything else. Yoohyeon’s sounds that didn’t even attempt to hide the hints of pain mixed with pleasure and her skin that had already turned pink satisfied something deep inside Siyeon.

Suddenly she became conscious of other noises seeping into her ears between Yoohyeon's yelps. Oh, right. There were others in this room too. Usually she'd be holding a more observant role, being in control or at least fully aware of everything that went on in the room. She paused for a second to look at where Bora was still straddling Minji. Bora was busy giving her a lap dance. Minji had her lips on her neck and her hands on her hips as she slowly and sensually grinded against her. Siyeon found this sight so fucking hot, because she knew exactly what it felt like to be under those hips that moved in ways that drove her crazy. She kept watching and continued spanking Yoohyeon until she heard a louder than usual yelp. Shit. She had spanked Yoohyeon in the wrong place. She shouldn't have kept her eyes away for that long. Yoohyeon was such a skinny girl that you really had to be careful of drifting towards areas with too little fullness to soften the hit. She was usually very careful to prevent accidents like this, but this was a new situation. She hoped they wouldn’t end up regretting this ménage à quatre.

She glanced at Minji, who was now looking back at her, but the redhead only nodded. She knew Siyeon had realized she took it too far and that her puppy was in good hands.

"Hey, I'm sorry puppy..." Siyeon put the paddle away and gently ran her hand along the areas now flushed bright pink. Yoohyeon winced a little. "Can I make it all better for you?"

Yoohyeon nodded and wagged her tail. Siyeon bent down to give small pecks to the affected areas. She reached around the girl to unbutton and unzip her shorts and pulled them down to her knees. Yoohyeon wasn't wearing underwear and the only thing left on her lower body was her tail. It still felt quite foreign to Siyeon, so she guided the girl to turn around and helped her lower herself to lay on her back, avoiding hurting the spanked areas any more than necessary. She pulled her shorts fully off and the puppy immediately spread her legs. She was dripping wet.

Yoohyeon was looking at her with those pleading puppy eyes again. It was pretty new for Siyeon to play alone with a woman other than her wife. She was always either watching or taking part in their common activities. She wanted to explore the body splayed out in front of her further. Yoohyeon was only wearing a small bralette now. Siyeon hovered on top of her and hooked her fingers under the straps to release them from her shoulders. She didn't bother taking off the whole thing and just yanked the garment down enough to reveal her boobs. They were small, just like the rest of her. It didn't matter to Siyeon. She liked all boobs, as long as they were attached to an attractive woman. She rested her weight on her left arm and used her other hand to play with Yoohyeon's nipple, lowering her head to take the other one in her mouth. Yoohyeon started moaning instantly. She's pretty sensitive, huh, Siyeon thought. She bit down a little while using her fingers to twist the other nipple. Her exploration was interrupted by the puppy all too soon.

"Please, just fuck me already."

She wasn’t exactly used to a sub demanding things and especially not getting their way just like that. Siyeon guessed Yoohyeon had the tendency to be a bad puppy, unlike Bora, who didn't need to be truly disciplined often. Regardless, she decided to grant her wish and moved downwards. She was also getting a little impatient to finally give some pleasure after inflicting pain. She moved down Yoohyeon's body, dragging her nails along her tiny waist. She wrapped her arms around Yoohyeon's legs and gave her inner thighs only a few teasing licks before starting to eat her out. Yoohyeon continued being vocal. It turned Siyeon on a lot, but what turned her on even more was suddenly being faced with Bora's ass. She was done with her lap dance and had walked over to kneel on top of Yoohyeon. She was still wearing her dress, but its short length and her crotchless panties left her fully exposed to Yoohyeon.

Minji was still seated in the chair as she spoke "Be a good puppy and eat her out good. I'll reward you later."

In no time, there were two women moaning in pleasure in front of Siyeon. A third person always added some extra spice, but knowing that Minji was watching and subtly being in control somehow made the situation even more exciting. Yoohyeon already came once but Siyeon had no intention to stop. Her own core was starting to ache for release, so she used one hand to unbutton her pants. Minji spoke up again faster than her hand reached its destination.

"Why don't you come over, Siyeon."

She looked at Minji, who was still calmly sitting with her legs spread, looking straight into her eyes. She wasn't one to take orders from anyone, but this time was different. She licked along Yoohyeon one more time and got up. She was sure Bora could entertain the puppy just fine.

She wiped her chin and walked up to Minji, glancing behind her once more. Bora had her head thrown back, eyes closed in pleasure. Her dress had been pulled down by Minji enough to reveal her perfectly shaped, round breasts. Yoohyeon was already touching herself.

Minji waited for her with an expression that was both soft and commanding.

"Sit on my lap, Siyeon."

Siyeon had no time to think about how out of character this was for her as she straddled the redhead just like her sub had done moments earlier.

"Did you have fun there with my puppy?"

"I did. Did you have fun with my kitten?"

"I'm sure you know I did. Her hips are fucking insane..." she said as she brought her hands to hold Siyeon's hips.

Siyeon was unbelievably turned on at this point, her clit throbbing against her wet underwear.

"Siyeon... There are four of us here, there's no need for you to be left without attention." Minji said as her fingers found their way inside Siyeons' already unbuttoned pants. Her fingertips brushed against her clit and just that small touch was enough to send a spike of electricity up her spine. The fingers explored further, teasingly tracing Siyeon's entrance before two of them entered her in one swift movement.

"Fuck..." It felt so good to finally be touched.

Minji started pumping her fingers in a steady rhythm, using her thumb to brush against Siyeon's clit.

"Is that good?"

"So fucking good." Siyeon buried her face in the redhead's neck and started riding her fingers. Minji's long fingers were deep inside her, hitting her cervix when they came to meet her every time she lowered her hips. The room was now filled with moans. Eventually the fingers curled inside her and she knew she wouldn't last long.

Siyeon felt her orgasm building inside her and let it take over, desperately clinging on to the woman who was steadily holding her waist with one hand. They stayed like this for a moment even after Siyeon's walls had stopped pulsing around Minji. After catching her breath she lifted her head a little to whisper in her ear.

"Thank you."

She looked at Minji who smiled as she replied "My pleasure." Minji pulled out her fingers and brought them up to Siyeon's lips. Siyeon didn't hesitate so suck them clean for the second time that night, tasting herself. The prospect of being a switch flashed through her mind for a second.

"And what about you, Minji?"

"I'm more than happy to just watch and give pleasure. My puppy will take care of me when we get home."

Siyeon chuckled. "That's my role most of the time."

"Well then, how about we enjoy the show. It seems our puppy and kitten are getting along well."

Siyeon smirked as she got up and turned around.

Her smile quickly dropped at the sight in front of her. The two subs were still on the floor, Yoohyeon now lying on top of Bora, their fingers buried inside each other. But what caught Siyeon completely off guard was that they were making out. She looked in disbelief at the two women passionately kissing. What the fuck, Bora? she thought.

The rules. They'd been so lost in what was happening that they'd forgotten to go over the rules. Shit, shit, shit. Bora was her wife. Siyeon was supposed to be the only one allowed to kiss her. They already opened so many aspects of their intimacy for others to enjoy and take part in, kissing was supposed to be that one meaningful thing reserved just for them. Siyeon felt anger and possessiveness flare up inside her.

She didn't interrupt them or say anything though, letting them finish, knowing that the other sub did nothing wrong, as kinks and limits were not discussed like they should have been.

She should have known better than to lose herself to the point where she didn't make sure rules were communicated and agreed upon. She was the dom. She was supposed to be in control of the situation, no matter how hazy her mind got with lust. But although Siyeon knew she was to blame too for losing control, as the dom it was her right and responsibility to punish her sub for misbehaving. Bora could have stopped letting the woman kiss her at any moment, but she didn't.

Trust was the most important thing, the foundation of both their marriage and their sub-dom power dynamic. And now that trust was broken, along with the four simple rules they had come up with together.

As pleasing as the scene playing out in front of Siyeon was, it fueled her jealousy to no end. When the two women finally seemed to be finished, Bora looked at her dom with half-lidded eyes, but her stern expression quickly snapped her out of it and her eyes widened in realization. She didn't say anything, but made sure to fix her dress and step away from Yoohyeon as soon as she got off her.

It was obvious to the other couple that Siyeon and Bora were already done for the night. They cleaned up, said their goodbyes and out of Minji's suggestion exchanged numbers to leave the possibility open for further encounters.

Siyeon gave Bora the silent treatment until they got home. As soon as they'd removed their shoes and jackets, Siyeon grabbed Bora's wrist and harshly dragged her into the bedroom.

"On your knees."

Bora obeyed immediately.

Siyeon slapped her.

"What the fuck, Bora? What the hell were you thinking?" Bora already knew just how upset she was, but if she hadn’t, Siyeon’s voice would have given it away.

"I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry..." Bora answered with a small voice.

"Enough!" Another slap.

Siyeon's possessive side was out of control. She rummaged through the drawer to pick out a restraint.

"In front of the mirror. Now!"

Bora shuffled herself in front of the big mirror in their bedroom on her knees as fast as she could. Siyeon made no effort to be gentle as she restrained her wrists and ankles together behind her back.

"Look at yourself."

"Yes, master."

"Have you been a good kitten?"

"No, master."

"Do you deserve to be punished?"

"Yes, master."

Siyeon went back to the drawer to pick out a leather whip.

"Count to ten."

She pulled up Bora's dress enough to reveal her ass. She whipped her hard. Bora cried out before counting.

"One."

Whip.

"Two."

Whip.

"Three."

Whip.

"Four. It really hu-"

Whip.

"Five." Bora was holding back tears.

Whip.

"Six."

"Who do you belong to, kitten?"

Whip.

"Seven. You, master."

Whip.

"Eight."

"Who's allowed to kiss you?"

Whip.

"Nine. You, master. Only you."

The final whip landed on her pussy, making Bora clench around nothing.

"T-ten."

Siyeon put the whip away and settled behind Bora. She roughly pulled down the top of her dress again and grabbed her breasts while reaching around to bite down on her shoulder. Bora whimpered in pain and pleasure. Siyeon lowered her right hand to play with Bora's sex, feeling the effect her spanking had on her.

"If your punishment made you this wet then I don't think it can count as a punishment at all." Her low voice gave away her own arousal.

She rubbed Bora's clit, biting her shoulder again so hard she nearly drew blood. The feeling of having Bora’s pain and pleasure completely in her hands gave her a rush like nothing else.

When Bora's moans started becoming more urgent, she pulled her hand away. Bora's hips instinctively tried chasing after her hand but were quickly stopped by the restraint.

"Bad kittens don't get to come just like that."

She raised the idle hand to Bora's neck and squeezed a little. Bora gasped and her eyes conveyed a hint of fear. Moments like this brought deep satisfaction to Siyeon’s primal desires. It woke up something inside her that nothing else could. It was almost like an animalistic urge to fully control her mate, to have her at her complete mercy. Bora willingly submitting to her, allowing Siyeon anything she wanted was like a drug she could never get enough of, but this time there was more intent behind her actions. She had a punishment to give.

She looked into Bora's eyes through the mirror and said "Take a good look, kitten. I don't want you to ever forget who you belong to."

She squeezed again before letting go, a bit harder this time, leaving Bora gasping for air for a moment. She then got up and quickly rid herself of all her clothes.

"Now be a good kitten and eat me out."

Even though she was still genuinely upset with Bora, this was really turning them both on. She loved dominating Bora and Bora loved submitting to her.

Siyeon walked in front of Bora and grabbed the back of her head, but she didn't have to. Bora was already burying her tongue in Siyeon's folds. As soon as Siyeon felt the warm tongue finally sliding against her, she let out a shaky breath. She could feel how close she already was.

"Shit, girl..." She closed her eyes.

Siyeon's reaction just spurred Bora on and sooner than she'd liked it became too much for her to handle. She grabbed Bora's hair and abruptly yanked her away from her when she was just a few licks away from coming.

"Good girl. But I'm not done with your punishment."

Siyeon went back to the drawer to grab some more items and came back wearing their biggest strap-on. She positioned herself in front of Bora, who immediately started sucking her off, trying to take in as much of the toy as she could. Siyeon held her by the back of her head and thrusted deep, making Bora gag before pulling out, a string of saliva still connecting Bora's tongue and the toy. She had brought a blindfold and a ball gag, but decided not to use them on Bora after all. She wanted to hear her sounds and make it easy for her to use her safeword if needed. She wanted to look her in the eyes while fucking her. She removed the restraint.

"Get up. Against the wall, facing me."

Bora obeyed. Siyeon used one hand to secure Bora's wrists above her head and the other to aim the strap-on against Bora. She pushed herself in all the way in one go, making Bora cry out. She soon picked up a quick pace, thrusting in and out relentlessly.

When Bora's moans got louder, she commanded her. "Don't come until I say so, kitten."

Bora tried her best to hold back her orgasm.

Siyeon brought the hand that wasn't pinning down Bora's wrists to roughly play with her breast and started sucking a deep mark in her neck. Bora could wear a turtleneck to work all week for all she cared. She needed to mark her. She needed to claim her. When she considered the mark to be deep enough, she pulled back to look into her sub's eyes. Bora had tears running down her cheeks.

"I-I can't hold it anymore, I'm gonna-"

"Come for me, kitten." Siyeon stopped playing with Bora's chest to rub the needy spot between her thighs until she came down from her orgasm. But she didn't stop thrusting into her.

Bora was overstimulated by this point, but didn't say anything. She knew Siyeon wanted to come inside her from the urgency at which she was moving her hips. The overstimulation was starting to hurt her, but she didn't care. The whipped areas roughly pressing against the wall every time Siyeon thrusted hurt too, but Bora didn't care about that either. She wanted to please her master more than anything.

After a few more deep and hard thrusts, Siyeon was coming against the strap-on. She rested her forehead against Bora's, breathing heavily. While she was waiting to catch her breath, she came up with a final punishment for her naughty kitten. She had broken the most important rule. She deserved a special punishment. She wanted to show Bora just how serious this was by giving her a punishment she wouldn’t forget. She pulled herself out and removed the strap.

"In the bathroom."

Bora walked the short distance with shaky legs.

"Sit." Siyeon pointed at the toilet.

Bora sat down and Siyeon straddled her lap. She brought a hand to Bora's neck and pushed her to lean back a little.

"You've been a very, very bad kitten. I'm going to show you what happens to very bad kittens."

Bora felt warm liquid stream down her pussy. What the fuck?, Bora thought. Humiliation and submission were her biggest turn ons, but this was something they’d never done before. They had both classified this as a soft limit when they’d thoroughly discussed every imaginable kink years go. A soft limit for them meant something they were hesitant and not entirely comfortable with, but would be willing to do if the other party wanted to. This was the last thing Bora expected. She knew Siyeon would never cross a hard limit with her, but she understood that her master was doing this to make her feel as taken aback as she must have felt when she saw Bora kissing Yoohyeon.

Siyeon had never crossed a line with her. She had always stayed within the kinks and activities they had mutually agreed on. Bora knew her master wasn't being the greatest dom right now, but she hadn't been a good sub either. Siyeon’s actions were the best reminder that the last thing Bora wanted was for their relationship to drift into a chaos where rules and limits could easily be broken. She wanted them to keep their complete trust, never having to worry that Siyeon would do something she didn't want. She was going to make sure she'd never misbehave again. Not out of the fear of being punished, but out of the respect she had for her partner.

Despite being shocked, she didn't even think of using her safeword. She deserved this for breaking the rules and hurting Siyeon. It actually felt surprisingly good against her tortured clit, and the feeling of being humiliated and claimed like this by her master made her cheeks flush. Who knows, maybe they’d end up exploring this kink further in the future.

When Siyeon was done, she cleaned both herself and Bora.

"Let's get cleaned up."

Both Bora and Siyeon had done something wrong, but the events that day only made them more dedicated to respect each other's boundaries. When they were finally in the shower, it felt like the warm water was washing away everything. All the pain, the feelings of jealousy and betrayal. All that was left was two women, deeply in love, wanting to be as close to each other as they possibly could. Siyeon cleaned Bora up with care, gently lathering up her entire body. And it was in the shower that she finally kissed her in the most tender and loving way, claiming her lips as hers and hers only, feeling Bora smile into the kiss.

"I love you so fucking much, Bora."

"I love you too, Siyeon."

**Author's Note:**

> This last story was originally supposed to be about their breakup and the last time they sleep together, but writing it hurt too much and I wasn’t able to finish it so I decided to write this instead. At least I was able to give the series a happy ending this way :D Maybe I’ll write the original story one day.
> 
> My goal was to tell a small story with each chapter beyond the smut. I wanted all chapters to have a different problem they are faced with, and also a different feel when it comes to their emotions, their relationship and the type of sex they are having.
> 
> I know using a soft limit as a surprise punishment is controversial, but I wanted to write it because humans are not perfect, especially when overcome with strong emotions. I tried to write it respectfully, because I didn't intend it to be self gratuitous. Even though things turned out okay in this story, my aim was to emphasize that this kind of behavior is not part of a healthy power dynamic. No Boras were harmed in the making of this fic. :)
> 
> If you are into BDSM type dynamics (and Suayeon), then please go give some love to the masterpiece that is DepravedBlink’s Without Restraint ♥
> 
> I don't know if I'll write more in the future, these three stories are the first things I've written and I don't think I'm very good at it. I mostly did it because there aren't enough Suayeon fics out there for my liking. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
